Por um triz
by Ana Paula
Summary: Draco está confuso. Não consegue parar de pensar em Hermione e reprova o que está sentindo. Qual a diferença de amor e do ódio? Qual a linha divisória que separa esses dois sentimentos tão próximos e tão distantes? comentem por favor!


Por um triz

**_Toda casa o que me embala é o teu som,_**

**_Estou tão loucotons,_**

**_Está tudo getsons,_**

**_Estou todo livro,_**

**_Tudo o que você não tem,_**

**_Por todo hoje, explicação por todo ontem._**

         Andava pelo castelo desejando ouvir-lhe a voz, ver o sorriso e escutar sua risada. Devia estar maluco! Só podia! Aquilo era loucura... Estava louco por ela. Ele realmente não andava bem. Como podia pensar em algo tão meloso? Ele era um Malfoy, mas nos últimos tempos não se reconhecia.

**_Tão difícil te crer,_**

**_Pior ainda acreditar,_**

**_Tão difícil te ser,_**

**_Pior ainda te estar,_**

**_Tão difícil viver,_**

**_Pior ainda respirar,_**

**_Tão difícil te esquecer,_**

**_Pior ainda te amar._**

****

Ele não conseguia entender. Ela nem bonita era! O que o atraía naquela sangue-ruim? Era tão difícil estar perto dela, no entanto, era ainda pior estar longe. Ela o enraivecia porque ele odiava e não podia aceitar o que sentia por ela. Tentava pensar só nos defeitos dela, na voz mandona, no jeito superior, mas vinha-lhe a mente o sorriso tranqüilo e os olhos doces. Lá estava ele sendo piegas novamente! Censurava-se por pensar nela e não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça.

**_Nas tuas cordas já estou por um triz,_**

**_Pelo país,_**

**_Pelo teu chão,_**

**_Tintas velhas de uma outra estação,_**

**_Cores que vem, cores que vão._**

****

Estava ficando desesperado. Apenas seu orgulho o impedia de procurar-lhe e contar a ela. Isso seria, claro, uma grande bobagem porque ela o humilharia como ele já a humilhara tantas vezes. Lembrou-se de quando fizera os dentes dela crescerem acidentalmente. O feitiço era para o Potter Perfeito, mas a atingiu.

****

**_flashback:_**

**"O garoto obrigou Hermione a mostrar os dentes a Snape - ela se esforçava para ao máximo para escondê-los com as mãos, embora isso fosse difícil, porque agora tinha ultrapassado seu decote. Pansy Parkinson e as outras garotas da Sonserina se dobravam de rir em silêncio, apontando para Hermione pelas costas de Snape.**

**Snape olhou friamente para Hermione e disse:**

**- Não vejo diferença alguma.**

**Hermione deixou escapar um lamento, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ela deu meia volta e correu, correu pelo corredor afora e desapareceu." (página 240 de _Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo)_**

         No início achou muito engraçado, principalmente pela forma como Snape a tratou, mas depois...quando viu seus olhos cheios de lágrimas sentiu pena e se repreendeu por aquele sentimento tão tolo. Um Malfoy não tem piedade!

**_Estão num canto as chaves,_**

**_Sei q você vem,_**

**_Espero todo Zen,_**

**_De super-homem._**

**_Na secretária frases,_**

**_Vozes de ninguém,_**

**_Por todo hoje, explicação por todo ontem._**

****

         Estava calmo, sabia que iria vê-la na aula naquele dia. Ele gostava e detestava encontra-la . Quando estava perto dela era mais difícil disfarçar seus sentimentos, por isso ele agia de forma ainda mais desagradável do que de costume:

**flashback:**

****

** "-Quer um Granger?-perguntou Malfo**y**, oferecendo um distintivo a Hermione. – Tenho um monte. Mas não toque na minha mão agora, acabei de lavá-la, sabe, e não quero que uma sangue ruim a suje." (página 239 de _Harry potter e o Cálice de Fogo)_   **

"Draco, você está me ouvindo?" seus amigos falavam e ele não escutava. Suas vozes chegavam 

aos seus ouvidos como sons distantes e incompreensíveis. Sua mente estava em outro lugar não muito distante, na sangue-ruim grifinória mais uma vez! Ele não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada! Tentava explicar-se consigo mesmo arrumando desculpas para o que não tinha justificativa, entretanto, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil negar a verdade. Se continuasse daquele jeito acabaria como um grifinório. Um idiota sentimental! Tinha que acabar com aquilo. Maldita garota! 

**_Tão difícil te ver,_**

**_Pior ainda te enxergar_**

**_Tão difícil correr,_**

**_Pior ainda te alcançar,_**

**_Tão difícil morrer,_**

**_Pior _****ainda te matar,**

**_Tão difícil dizer,_**

**_Pior ainda te contar._**

****

         Lembrava-se do baile do quarto ano. Ela estava tão linda! Depois do episódio dos dentes ela os concertara ficando com um sorriso ainda mais meigo. Os cabelos estavam lisos em vez de lanzudos e armados como normalmente. Ele odiara vê-la assim, porque a imagem dela toda arrumada e acompanhada por outro o perseguira por dias. Sobretudo, o enraivecera ter de admitir que ela estava bonita.

**flashback:**

****

**"Parvati mirava Hermione com depreciativa incredulidade. E não era a única, tampouco; quando as portas do Salão Principal se abriram, o fã clube de Krum que fazia ponto na biblioteca passou, lançando a Hermione olhares de profundo desprezo.  Pansy Parkinson boquiabriu-se ao passar com Malfoy, e mesmo ele não pareceu capaz de encontrar uma ofensa para atirar a Hermione. Rony, porém, passou direto por ela sem sequer olhar." (página 329 de _Harry Potter e o cálice de fogo)_**

****

****Tentava fugir daquele sentimento estúpido, mas era impossível. Entretanto se ele não era capaz de esquecê-la, ela por sua vez jamais deixaria de desprezá-lo. Ele assistia ao Draco frio e egoísta que sempre fora morrer aos poucos. Não queria que isso acontecesse, gostaria de continuar a ser o mesmo. Isso fazia com que ele a odiasse, mas no fundo sabia que esse ódio era apenas uma forma do amor se manifestar. Por todo o ano anterior e durante as férias negara aquilo que estava em seu coração, apenas quando a reviu no Expresso sentiu um ciúme e uma raiva que tornavam óbvio o que se passava com ele. Se mal conseguia admitir para si mesmo, falar a ela era impensável.

**_Você vira e você me diz,_**

**_Toda feliz,_**

**_Pelo teu não_**

**_Poesias na escuridão,_**

**_Versos que vem, versos que vão._**

****

Começou a se lembrar de quando aquilo começara. Um dia, há muito tempo passado, mas nunca esquecido. Eles estavam no terceiro ano em uma aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

**flashback:  **

**"-PÁ!**

**Ela deu um tapa na cara de Malfoy com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.  Malfoy cambaleou. Harry, Rony, Crabbe e Goyle ficaram parados, estupefatos, enquanto Hermione tornava a levantar a mão."(página 237 de _Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban)_**

****

         Naquele dia passou a detesta-la. Estava irritado. Como ela, uma sangue ruim, ousara bater nele, um Malfoy? Entretanto a raiva aos poucos se transformou naquele sentimento louco, uma mistura de amor e ódio. Ele já não sabia qual dos dois devotava a ela.

**_Duas balas festis de anis,_**

**_Tudo que eu quis, _**

**_Tudo que não,_**

**_Tudo azul na clara imensidão _**

**_Sonhos que vem, sonhos que vão._**

****

****No fim do quarto ano Você-sabe-quem recuperara sua força. Draco passara a sonhar com o poder. Aliaria-se ao Lord das Trevas e se tornaria o maior dos comensais. Quem sabe até melhor que o mestre? No entanto quando estava próximo dela sua vontade enfraquecia. Isso o enraivecia e ele tentava esconder seus sentimentos pela máscara do desprezo.

**flashback:   **

**"-Você escolheu o lado perdedor, Potter! Eu lhe avisei! Eu lhe disse para escolher com quem anda com mais cuidado, lembra? Quando nos encontramos no trem, no primeiro dia de Hogwarts? Eu lhe disse para não andar com ralé desse tipo!-Ele indicou Rony e Hermione com a cabeça.-Tarde demais agora, Potter! Eles serão os primeiros a ir, agora que o Lord das Trevas voltou! Sangue ruins e amantes de trouxas primeiro! Bom, em segundo lugar, Diggory foi o pr..."(página 579 de _Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo)_ **

**_Palavra pelo vento,_**

**_tento me calar,_**

**_Na volta o mesmo tempo,_**

**_para te encontrar. _**

**_Alguém que negue e foge da verdade_**

**_Alguém careta que se esconde e pede piedade._**

****

****Suas memórias foram para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Aquela confusão...ele fugira para a floresta. Estava lá tentando ver o que acontecia no acampamento, quando ouviu sua voz. Sabia que deveria ficar onde estava, mas não resistiu e foi ao encontro dela.

**flashback:  **

**"-Olha a boca suja, Weasley- disse Malfoy, seus olhos claros reluzindo.-Não é melhor você se apressar, agora? Não quer que descubram _sua amiga_, não é?  **

**Ele indicou Hermione com a cabeça e, neste instante, ouviu-se no acampamento uma explosão como a de uma bomba, e um relâmpago verde iluminou momentaneamente as árvores à volta deles.**

**-Que é que você quer dizer com isso?-perguntou Hermione em tom de desafio.**

**-Granger eles estão caçando _trouxas _- disse Malfoy.-Você vai querer mostrar suas calcinhas no ar? Porque se quiser, fique por aqui mesmo...eles estão vindo nessa direção, e todos vamos dar boas gargalhadas." (página 100 de _Harry Potter e o Cálice de fogo)_**

****

****Como sempre a presença dela o perturbara e ele agira como um idiota. Não que se arrependesse de algo que dissera, mas despertara desconfiança em relação aos pais. Mais uma vez tentara fazer com que ela se sentisse inferior, na tentativa de se convencer de que ela realmente o era.  Já naquela época seus sentimentos eram confusos. A amava sem ter consciência ou antes sabendo e não aceitando. Ele tentava fugir, se esconder do que sentia, mas parecia impossível. Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade! Ele devia estar preso em algum pesadelo! Um Malfoy não sofre com esses sentimentos bobos! Draco Malfoy jamais se apaixonaria por alguém, muito menos por uma sangue ruim! 

**_Tão difícil te crer,_**

**_Pior ainda acreditar,_**

**_Tão difícil te ser,_**

**_Pior ainda te estar,_**

**_Tão difícil viver,_**

**_Pior ainda respirar,_**

**_Tão difícil te esquecer,_**

**_Pior ainda._**

****

         Ele sempre tivera orgulho de sua família! Era um sangue puro, portanto superior, e também era rico. O que mais poderia desejar? Fora criado para considerar que o poder, o dinheiro e o prestígio eram as coisas mais importantes da vida e quem não os tinha era inferior. Somente agora começara a perceber que nem tudo se pode comprar.

         Algumas vezes a admirava e invejava o modo de ser dos grifinórios. Quando se dava conta desses sentimentos censurava-se. Os grifinórios eram tolos sentimentais e ela não passava de uma sangue ruim! Mesmo assim não conseguia para de pensar nela...

**flashback:**

**"-Já avisei a ela que só vou soltá-la** **quando chegarmos a Londres. Lancei um Feitiço Antiquebra no frasco, entendem, para ela não poder se transformar. E avisei, também, que vai ter que guardar a pena só para ela durante um ano. Vamos ver se ela não perde o hábito de escrever mentiras horríveis sobre as pessoas.**

**Sorrindo serenamente, Hermione tornou a guardar o besouro na mochila.**

**A porta da cabine se abriu.**

**-Muito esperta Granger – exclamou Malfoy." (página 578 e 579 de _Harry Potter e o Cálice de fogo)_**

         O tom de desdém fora muito mais para convencer-se de que descobrir a verdade sobre Skeeter não fora grande coisa do que para irritá-la. Normalmente ele justificava o fato de Hermione ser a melhor aluna pensando que ela apenas decorava os livros. Uma nascida trouxa não podia ser inteligente! Entretanto, em momentos como aquele, era obrigado a admitir que ela era esperta.

**_Tuas frases são rasas de atriz,_**

**_Tudo que eu quis,_**

**_Tudo que não,_**

**_Pelo palco meus textos no chão,_**

**_Fala sem vão, fala sem vão._**

****

         De vez em quando sentia ciúmes dela, principalmente com seus amigos. Para logo se repreender. Percebeu esse sentimento quando...

****

**flashback:**

******"-Você está brincando, Weasley?-disse Malfoy as costas dele.-Você está dizendo que alguém convidou _isso _para ir ao baile? Não foi o sangue ruim de molares compridos, foi?**

**Harry e Rony se viraram na mesma hora, mas Hermione disse em voz alta, acenando para alguém por cima do ombro de Malfoy:**

**-Olá, Prof. Moody!" ****(página 321 de _Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo)_**

****

****Mais uma vez ela demonstrara seu desprezo. Os insultos dele pareciam não atingi-la. Por raiva desejava pensar que ela fingia apenas, mas por dentro ficava muito mau. Ela era uma boa atriz e naquele dia sua atuação o fizera parecer idiota. Ele também sabia fingir! Não disfarçava o que estava se passando com ele? Entretanto a proximidade dela o perturbava e algumas vezes dava-lhe a impressão de que perderia o controle.

 **_Você vira e você me diz,_**

**_Toda feliz,_**

**_Pelo teu não_**

**_Poesias na escuridão,_**

**_Versos que vem, versos que vão._**

         Na sua memória estavam vários momentos em que a aparente indiferença dela o enraivecera. Como uma sangue ruim tinha coragem de não se importar com o que ele pensava? Ao contrário, Hermione parecia ficar feliz em demonstrar seu desprezo. Quando ela demonstrava se irritar aquilo lhe dava uma satisfação...

**flashback:**

**"-Ou você explica a que está se referindo ou vai embora, Malfoy – disse Hermione, impaciente, por cima da borda do _Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 4º série._**

**Um sorriso satisfeito se espalhou pelo rosto pálido de Malfoy." (página 137 de** **_Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo)_**

****

**_Por toda esquina tem um telefone,_**

**_Por toda agenda letras do seu nome,_**

**_Espero alguém que passe e informe,_**

**_Se nesta vida estou só ou tenho codinome._**

****

****Parecia encontra-la em qualquer lugar que fosse. Granger não saia de sua mente, por mais que tentasse tirá-la da cabeça. Pensava nela com raiva e carinho. Cada vez entendia menos seus sentimentos e uma dúvida ia se formando. Ele começava a se perguntar o que faria caso ela demonstrasse sentir algo por ele. Algumas vezes achava que, apesar de tudo, talvez ele fosse capaz de esquecer suas diferenças. Ignorar que ele era um Malfoy e ela não passava de uma sangue ruim. Quem sabe um dia ele pudesse vencer seu orgulho.**__**


End file.
